


Christmas Star 2018

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: All right... here we go. On time despite several attempts to freak me out with my inability to count.  Why does nobody count Christmas Day itself?  I post on the day... it freaking counts as twelve which makes this day one and I'm on time, damn it.Now for all the disclaimer things.  I know I say this every year, but it's especially true this year.  I'm old and getting rustier by the year.  I really haven't written anything since this time last year.  I really did lose track of time and thought I had weeks yet, and thought I had a WAY better handle on the real life parts. Sitting up late last night to try to finish a ficlet?  Bad idea... I can't stay awake NOW.  So much for more writing tonight.  I'll be lucky if I get this post finished before face-planting in the keyboard.Long disclaimer short... I am not promising a full 12 days here.Aaaaanyway; thank Heaven for t_shirt1x2 who has come through for me year after year no matter WHAT I was asking for, because let's face it... sometimes my ideas are a little wonky. She always takes my wonky and makes something cool out of it.  If we do this again next year, I swear I will start earlier!  >_>





	Christmas Star 2018

**Author's Note:**

> All right... here we go. On time despite several attempts to freak me out with my inability to count. Why does nobody count Christmas Day itself? I post on the day... it freaking counts as twelve which makes this day one and I'm on time, damn it.  
> Now for all the disclaimer things. I know I say this every year, but it's especially true this year. I'm old and getting rustier by the year. I really haven't written anything since this time last year. I really did lose track of time and thought I had weeks yet, and thought I had a WAY better handle on the real life parts. Sitting up late last night to try to finish a ficlet? Bad idea... I can't stay awake NOW. So much for more writing tonight. I'll be lucky if I get this post finished before face-planting in the keyboard.  
> Long disclaimer short... I am not promising a full 12 days here. 
> 
> Aaaaanyway; thank Heaven for t_shirt1x2 who has come through for me year after year no matter WHAT I was asking for, because let's face it... sometimes my ideas are a little wonky. She always takes my wonky and makes something cool out of it. If we do this again next year, I swear I will start earlier! >_>

So here we go.... day one, with the traditional awesome artwork. Assuming I can remember how to do this...  


AND with awesome bonus video! 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZEOki6zfH8&feature=youtu.be


End file.
